May 18th - Museum Visit
IMG 0190.JPG IMG 0188.jpg IMG 0187.JPG IMG 0176.JPG IMG 0174.JPG IMG 0173.jpg IMG 0172.JPG IMG 0170.jpg IMG 0169.JPG IMG 0168.JPG IMG 0166.jpg IMG 0165.jpg IMG 0163.jpg IMG 0162.JPG IT at the Park The Park is currently exhibiting "Civic Action: A Vision for Long Island City" Natalie Jeremijenko and xClinic, Mary Miss, Rirkrit Tiravanija, and George Trakas all have works on display. IT is limited in the Park. No signs direct visitors towards any online social media or digital aspects of the park. Every Wednesday, during the summer the park projects a movie on an outdoor screen for vistiors to enjoy, free of charge. This is a great place to showcase their social media connections, park workshops, their website, other promotions etc.... An outdoor screen is a perfect place to publicize and promote digital aspects of their park before a movie, with a captivated audience looking on. One installation in the park did have an audio component. Mary Miss's "Sunswick Creek: Reflecting Forward." Users can call the number listed on the information plack (photo in gallery) at the beginning of the installation and listen to the artist explain the motivation and idea for creating this piece. Using any mobile phone visitors can press different numbers that match different stops during the installation and receive more information. The visitor than has a choice to complete a quick survey about the installation, and will receive free admission to the Noguchi Museum across the street. *Since the park is relatively tiny, with a low budget, and a small staff phone tours of the park are a creative, cost effective, and easy way to connect users with the installations and art pieces. *The park could install QR codes next to installations that link to different artist's profiles/pages so users can learn more about their work and share information they find interesting on various social media. *The park could install simple signs at the entrance/exit to inform users to add them on Facebook, Tumblr, or twitter and share their photos and experiences. *Each new installation the park exhibits gives them a brand new opportunity to implement some digital aspect. Talking with the Socrates Sculpture Park I had the pleasure to meet with Elissa Goldstone, Exhibition Program Manager, at Socrates Sculpture Park. We discussed many issues and solutions the park is going through #the park has no digital archive/catalogue installed online just yet. However, they just started creating one and they plan to have it up and somewhat running ina month or so. This catalogue will be searchable by the public and will allow users to correctly and easily learn about different artists, causes, and projects which occured at the Park. #The Wikipedia page for their site is sparse, boring, and ineffective at conveying to users how beautiful, fun, and education this park is. I will be updating their wiki, with its history, mission, past directors, and past exhibitions. #The Park has some e-commerce. They sell 3 or 4 things on their website. This aspect of the site has been somewhat forgotten though. The Park plan's on coming up with new merchandise and promoting that merchandise on their website properly. They will probably sell 1 or 2 things that represent the park. They will also sell off any exhibitons or artwork that artists donate to them on their site. #The PArk wants to create a digital artists section on their webiste. This will be an online section of their site where digital artists can showcase their work. The park could also project these digital art pices on screens around the park. #The Park could also easily take photos of each section of the park and create a photographic panorama that users could zoom in on, on the website. Category:Socrates Sculpture Park